I Always Beside You
by uanghyunjin
Summary: "Maafkan aku! aku menyesal"-chanyeol "lupakanlah! aku ingin membuka lembaran yang baru"-baekhyun "ayo kita buka lembaran yang baru dan tulis cerita kita hingga lembar terakhir"-sehun
1. chapter 1

chapter 1~

Baekhyun pov

Aku tengah duduk dengan cemas di sebuah kursi, menantikan keputusan yang paling besar dalam hidupku. Keputusan yang akan melanjutkan jalan hidup ku dan anak ku. Keputusan itu akan ku dengar hanya beberapa saat lagi. Oleh seorang yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan ku.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Dengan ini saya putuskan saudari Byun Baekhyun resmi bercerai dengan suaminya Park Chanyeol"

Benar, sekarang aku sedang berada di sidang perceraianku. Mantan suamiku menceraikanku karena wanita itu. Wanita yang datang dan menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tanggaku. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI MEREKA! ya MEREKA, mantan suami ku dan kekasih gelapnya.

"Eomma jesper lapar." Suara itu, suara buah cinta sekaligus kenangan terakhir yang ku punya dari mantan suamiku Park Chanyeol.

"Jesper lapar? kajja kita makan tteokbokki di tempat biasa!" Ajak ku sambil menggendongnya

Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa hidup seperti ini, hidup menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus ibu bagi putraku. Karena aku tak tahu apakah Chanyeol memikirkan aku dan Jesper? Tidak! Setidaknya jangan pikirkan aku tapi pikirkanlah Jesper putranya, darah dagingnya.

Author pov

"Harusnya kau lakukan ini dari dulu Chan!"

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah bercerai darinya, lebih baik kita memulai kehidupan baru kita bersama, tanpa wanita menjijikan itu."

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikahi

ku Chanyeol-ah, aku lelah menjadi wanita simpananmu selama ini."

"Bersabarlah seulgi-ah! Tunggulah sebentar lagi lebih baik kita nikmati dulu malam ini tanpa wanita menjijikan itu!"

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Seulgi yang tengah berdiri di balkon. Chanyeol segera melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Seulgi dan dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuh Seulgi.

Dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang panas dan penuh gairah. Bibir mereka saling bertautan dan sepasan mata mereka yang terpejam menandakan betapa mereka sangat menikmati ciuman itu satu sama lain.

Karena gejolak nafsu mereka yang sudah menggelora dengan cepat Chanyeol pun mengendong Seulgi menuju kamar dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Mereka mengisi malam itu dengan permainan ranjang yang panas dan penuh gairah. Chanyeol merasa sudah terbebas dari ikatan palsu dengan wanita bermarga Byun itu. Ia sangat menikmati setiap permainannya dengan Seulgi kekasih gelapnya itu, tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan mantan istrinya Baekhyun dan Jesper buah cintanya dengan Baekhyun.

Malam ini malam yang menyakitkan sekaligus dinantikan oleh Baekhyun, karena inilah malam dimana ia kembali menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun dan bukan lagi seorang Park Baekhyun istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu menindas dan hanya menjadikannya pemuas nafsu saat dia dan kekasih gelapnya itu bertengkar.

"Appa kenapa kau memanggilku?."

"Kau akan menggantikan direktur Choi di perusahaan kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu mulai besok! Kau mengerti?."

"Ya Baiklah."

"Jesper-ah bangun! Apa kau tidak ingin sekolah? Ini sudah siang, nanti kau terlambat, eomma juga harus pergi ke kantor." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh putranya.

"Hmmmm nee eomma jesper bangun sekarang." Dengan wajah lucu khas bangun tidur

"Eomma tunggu dibawah untuk sarapan, cepat ne?"

Jesper segera masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan baekhyun.

"Pagi eomma." Sambil mencium pipi baekhyun

"Pagi juga sayang." membalas ciuman anaknya

"Kajja, kita makan!" Ajak baekhyun

"Eomma, mana Appa? Kenapa Appa tidak ikut sarapan bersama kita?" tanya Jesper

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, hatinya pun merasa tersentak dan tanpa sadar airmatanya jatuh mengenai pipinya yang lembut.

"Eomma kenapa menangis? Jesper nakal ya?."

"Ehhh eomma tidak menangis, ayo kita berangkat nanti kita terlambat." Kata Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

Baekhyun pov

Setelah mengantar Jesper kesekolah aku bergegas pergi ke kantor karena ini adalah hari penyambutan direktur baru yang sekaligus akan menjadi bos baru ku. Semoga direktur kali ini lebih baik daripada direktur yang sebelumnya.

Aku terlambat sampai dikantor. Akhirnya akupun harus berlari-larian menuju aula tempat berlangsungnya acara penyambutan direktur baru.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala

"Apa kau tidak ingat ada acara penting hari ini nona Byun?! Kau sudah bosan bekerja disini hah?!"bentak direktur Choi

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya seorang lelaki tampan yang berwajah datar.

Terdengar suara dingin seorang lelaki di belakang ku yang perlahan menusuk telinga ku, dengan perlahan aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan menebak-nebak siapakah lelaki itu?.

"Selamat pagi tuan Oh mohon maaf atas keributan yang menganggumu." Kata direktur Choi

"Ini semua salah mu kau membuat direktur baru kita tidak nyaman di hari pertamanya." Kata direktur Choi memarahiku

"Maafkan aku maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulangi keterlambatanku lagi." Sambil membungkukkan badan

"Siapa dia?"

"Mohon maaf tuan Oh seharusnya Dia adalah sekretaris pribadimu tapi sepertinya aku salah memilihnya dan sekarang aku akan memecatnya dan mencari sekretaris baru untukmu tuan Oh." Kata direktur Choi menjelaskan.

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung memohon kepada direktur Choi. Karena ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan ku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ku dan Jesper putraku.

"Kumohon direktur Choi biarkan aku tetap bekerja disini, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi. Kau bisa menghukumku tapi tolong biarkan aku tetap bekerja disini." Ucapku memohon dengan terisak sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sudah berhentilah memohon!kau akan tetap bekerja disini, sebagai sekretaris pribadiku!" Kata lelaki itu dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya.

Akupun tercengang mendengar hal itu. Seketika isakan ku terhenti. Baru saja aku ingin menghampirinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia sudah berjalan melewatiku, tiba tiba dia berhenti tapi tanpa menatap ku.

"Kau, keruangan ku sekarang!" Setelah itu dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk."

Aku pun masuk keruangan dengan wajah cemas dan bingung.

"Ada apa sajangnim memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin kau mengumpulkan berkas berkas dan laporan keuangan perusahaan ini dalam waktu 5 menit sekarang. Cepat!"

Dengan segera aku menuju ke arah pintu dengan terburu buru, tapi aku teringat kejadian tadi dan aku berniat berterima kasih padanya.

"Sajangnim, emm terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk bekerja disini."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih aku hanya kasihan pada orang sepertimu."

"Sekarang cepatlah bekerja karna jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

"Ne sajangnim." Kataku

Lalu aku segera keluar

Dia memang tampan, tapi sifatnya dingin dan uhh kata katanya sangat tajam dan menusuk.

Sebaiknya aku cepat jika tidak, dia akan memarahiku lagi atau bahkan dia akan melemparku keluar dari perusahaan ini.

Chanyeol pov

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh yang pegal dan hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut. Mungkin ini karena permainan ku dan Seulgi semalam.

Aku menoleh ke samping ku mencari sosok yang menemaniku semalam. Namun sosok tersebut tak ku temukan. Aku menegakkan tubuh ku dan melihat jam diatas nakas tapi ada benda lain yang kulihat, ternyata itu sebuah note dari Seulgi.

Chanyeol-ah aku pergi bertemu temanku kami akan belanja bersama

Kekasihmu-Seulgi

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat note yang ditinggalkan Seulgi tersebut.

Aku melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 8 sial!!! Aku terlambat sebaiknya aku segera bersiap siap.

"Baekhyun Cepat siapkan bajuku aku sudah terlam-." Kalimat itu terpotong ketika aku ingat bahwa aku sudah bercerai dengannya

"Ck kenapa aku masih mengingatnya wanita menjijikan itu lebih baik aku segera bersiap siap."

Aku pun bergegas ke kamar mandi, Bersiap-siap, dan pergi ke kantor dengan cepat.

Author pov

"Sajangnim ini berkas yang kau butuhkan" kata Baekhyun sambil menaruh berkas itu ke mejanya

"Bawa kembali aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya kau terlalu lam-bat."kata Sehun menjatuhkan

"Tapi sajangnim apa kau tidak mau melihatnya sebentar saja? berkas ini sangat sulit kudapatkan."

"Kau mulai memerintahku? Aku adalah bosmu dan orang yang memberikanmu pekerjaan." Kata Sehun dengan wajah dingin dan angkuh

Untuk apa dia menolongku jika dia selalu mengungkit kebaikannya itu, dia hanya berpura-pura baik dasar srigala berbulu domba. Untung saja kau bosku jika tidak sudah kucekik kau sekarang juga-batin Baekhyun.

"Ne sajangnim maafkan aku aku tidak akan menggulangi kesalahan ku lagi"

"Aku sudah lelah mendengar permintan maafmu seharian ini. Lebih baik kau pergi aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi disini." Kata Sehun tanpa melihat Baekhyun

"Baiklah." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah masam, dan segera ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyn pov

"Dasar tidak berperasaan! Aku heran apakah dia itu mempunyai hati atau tidak. Dasar laki-laki angkuh. Aku sangat membencinya." Kataku sambil menuju meja kerjaku

"Yakkk Baekhyun-ah ada apa dengan wajahmu?." Kata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo adalah teman baikku dia selalu membantuku saat aku dan Chanyeol bertengkar aku juga sering menginap di apartemen nya karena Chanyeol yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih gelapnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ah aku hanya lelah."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perceraianmu?"

"Hmmm itu juga salah satunya."

"Apa kau masih mencintai mantan suami mu itu?"

"Jujur aku masih mencintainya, tapi lebih dari itu aku lebih memikir kan Jesper apalagi tadi pagi dia menanyakan appanya aku bingung ingin menjawab apa." Kataku sambil menatap Kyungsoo

"Kalau begitu kau cari saja appa baru untuk Jesper lagipula direktur baru kita tampan. Apa kau tidak tertarik?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang santai

"Apa kau bilang? Dia itu salah satu alasan lain yang membuat mood ku hari ini hancur dan kau menyuruhku menjadikannya appa baru Jesper?." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sial. Dia lagi Tuhan tak bisakkah kau mengembalikan hari hari ku yang dulu tanpa kehadiran makhluk ini - batinku

"Tidak ada apa-apa sajangnim,aku permisi masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan." Kata Kyungsoo terburu-buru

Dasar mata bulat! dia meninggalkanku sendirian bersama makhluk menyeramkan ini-

Author pov

"Dan kau apa yang kau lakukan? Kau disini untuk berkerja bukan untuk bergosib." Kata Sehun dengan ketus

"Maa-."

"Jangan ucapakan kata itu lagi aku sudah bosan mendengar itu dari mulutmu hari ini." Kata Sehun memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Siapkan jadwal pertemuaan ku untuk besok dalam 5 menit jika terlambat lagi bereskan barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini."

"Bbbbbaik sajangnim."kata Baekhyun dengan gemetar

"Jangan terlambat atau bereskan barangmu dan pergi!." Kata Sehun sambil berlalu.

"Sajangnim ini jadwal yang kau butuhkan. Aku tidak terlambat bukan?"

"Letakkan saja disitu dan pergilah!"kata sehun dengan nada memerintah

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu

"Oh tidak aku lupa menjemput Jesper dia pasti sudah lama menungguku." Kata Baekhyun lalu dia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kantor dan pergi ke sekolahan Jesper

Sampai disekolah Baekhyun melihat Jesper duduk sendirian di ayunan sambil melihat ke bawah. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum melihat putranya itu.

"Jesper sudah lama menunggu eomma?."kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan dengan Jesper

"Jesper marah dengan eomma?."

"Padahal eomma ingin mengajak Jesper makan es krim strawberry." Katanya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat buat

"Es krim strawberry? Eomma Jesper mau es krim." Kata Jesper

"Bukannya Jesper marah dengan eomma?." Tanya baekhyun

" ANIII...Jesper sudah memaafkan eomma" Teriak Jesper

"Benar Jesper memaafkan eomma?." Tanya Baekhyun

"Nee... ne... Jesper sudah memafkan eomma kok." Jawab Jesper

"Ya sudah kajja kita pergi ke kedai es krim." Ajak Baekhyun

"Jja turun kita sudah sampai."kata Baekhyun sambil membuka sabuk pengaman Jesper

Baekhyun dan Jesper pun memasuki kedai tersebut dan duduk di bangku pojok dekat jendela

"Selamat datang, anda ingin pesan apa?." Tanya pelayan tersebut

" 2 es krim strawberry jumbo dengan 2 banana cake." Kata baekhyun

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

"Apa Jesper senang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Neee eomma Jesper sangat senang." Kata Jesper dengan riang

Saat keluar dari kedai

"APPA!!!!!." teriak Jesper

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan anaknya ia langsung melihat arah pandangan Jesper

Baekhyun terkejut dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku

Chanyeol yang sadar akan teriakan Jesper langsung menoleh tapi tak berapa lama dia membuang arah pandanganya ke arah lain dan segera menggandeng Seulgi ke mobil

"Eomma kenapa appa tidak menghampiri kita? Siapa tante yang bersama appa? Apa dia teman appa?" Tanya Jesper bertubi-tubi

Baekhyun yang masih shock tersadar ketika Jesper menggoyang-goyangkan kan tangan nya

"Ahh apa? Bukan Jesper, Jesper salah lihat itu bukan appa itu orang lain appa sedang berkerja mencari uang untuk Jesper." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menahan tangis

"Aniiii... itu appa eomma Jesper tidak salah liat itu benar-benar appa!."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILNYA APPA JESPER DIA TIDAK MENYANYANGI KITA!." bentak Baekhyun pada Jesper

Jesper yang mendengar bentakan Baekhyun merasa shock dan terisak. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu segera memeluk dan meminta maaf pada Jesper

"Maafkan eomma, eommma tidak bermaksud membentak Jesper."

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Jja Jesper turun sekarang eomma ingin kembali berkerja , tidak apa kan Jesper eomma titip dengan bibi Minseok?."

Jesper hanya mengganguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tanpa melihat Baekhyun, Jesper turun dan menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Lalu ia bergegas pergi ke kembali ke kantor.

Sampainya dikantor Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun kau dipanggil Sehun sajangnim ke ruanganya sekarang cepat!"

Baekhyun langsung menuju ruangan Sehun

"Ada apa sajangnim memanggilku?."

"Darimana saja kau?aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Aku baru saja keluar untuk men-"

"Ya baiklah, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu."kata Sehun

"Sekarang kau siapkan laporan yang akan dibahas besok, jika perlu kau harus lembur."

"Tapi sajangnim-."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun cepat keluar dan kerjakan!"

Baekhyun dengan lemas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sebaiknya aku mengirim pesan ke Minseok karna sepertinya aku akan lembur hari ini

To: Minseok

From: Baekhyun

Unnie hari aku lembur, tolong jaga Jesper maaf aku merepotkanmu terimah kasih unnie...

Send

Setelah mengirim pesan Baekhyun pergi ke mejanya untuk menyelesaikan perintah dari Sehun direktur barunya itu.

Tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 Baekhyun masih tetap bergelut dengan berkas-berkas nya itu.

"Ukh badanku rasanya pegal dan lengket sekali, apa lebih baik aku mandi dulu ya biar aku lebih segar" Kata Baekhyun.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi, berniat untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Saat Baekhyun sudah dikamar mandi pegawai ternyata

"Apa keran dikantor ini rusak? Kenapa airnya tidak mau keluar? Bagaimana aku mandi, jika keran saja rusak."

Terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun untuk mandi di ruangan direktur karena keran kamar mandi disana pasti berfungsi, lagipula Sehun sajangnim sudah pulang dan hanya ada dia di kantor ini.

"Uhhh segarnya... Badanku terasa sangat segar dan fresh."

Setelah merasa cukup segar dengan cepat Baekhyun menyudahi acara mandinya itu, dan melilitkan handuk ke tubuh putihnya itu.

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Di balik pintu itu terdapat sepasang mata tajam yang sangat ia kenal hanya dengan menatapnya, mata yang membuatnya kesal, mata orang yang dia benci.

Ternyata itu dia.

Tapi tidak mungkin itu dia.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ada disini? -batin Baekhyun

Seketika Baekhyun membelalak kaget. Sial!!! Apa ini mimpi buruk? Jika ia aku harap aku bangun sekarang!

TBC

Gimana ceritanya?

Maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan kalian, maklumin aja masih awam soalnya

Maaf ya kalo ada typo


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2~

Author pov

Kantung mata terlihat jelas diwajah Baekhyun, wajar saja karena semalaman dia tidak tidur dan hanya duduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil mendekap kedua kakinya. Entah kenapa ia terus saja memikirkan kejadian semalam, kejadian yang membuatnya sangat sesak plus malu ketika kejadian itu terlintas di pikirannya.

Kring...Kring...Kring

Suara alarm yang terdengar begitu nyaring membuyarkan lamunanya. Baekhyun yang sadar harus tetap pergi bekerja dengan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor. Setelah selesai membenahi dirinya Baekhyun segera menuju ke kamar tidur putra kesayangannya Jesper.

"Jesper-ah bangunlah ini sudah pagi! Nanti kau terlambat sayang, eomma harus segera kekantor atau eomma akan dapat masalah lagi!" Suara Baekhyun sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Jesper

"Ne eomma sebentar lagi! Jesper masih mengantuk" Keluh Jesper pada Baekhyun

"Ayolah sayang! Eomma akan terlambat, jika eomma dipecat nanti bagaimana?" Bujuk Baekhyun

"Eomma tidak akan dipecat! Ne eomma Jesper bangun sekarang" Jawab Jesper

"Terimakasih sayang! Sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap eomma tinggu dibawah untuk sarapan ya sayang" Perintah Baekhyun pada Jesper sambil mencium keningnya.

Jesper yang sudah selesai berkemas segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama eommanya.

"Eomma Jesper sudah siap!" Teriak Jesper pada baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ne sayang. Kemarilah eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita!" Ajak Baekhyun

Disela-sela sarapan mereka, Baekhyun dan Jesper masih menyempatkan untuk saling berbagi cerita.

"Eomma Jesper kemarin sore diajak jalan ke taman oleh bibi minseok!" Cerita Jesper pada Baekhyun

"Ohh... Benarkah? Apa saja yang Jesper lakukan? Jesper tidak merepotkan bibi Minseok kan?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi tubi

"Tidak eomma tidak! Jesper tidak merepotkan bibi Minseok, Jesper hanya berjalan jalan saja dan makan es krim di taman." Jawab Jesper

"Oh Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapannya nanti kita terlambat!"

"Tapi eomma kemarin Jesper lihat..." cerita Jesper terpotong suara ponsel Baekhyun yang berdering.

suara ponsel Baekhyun*

Tertulis nama Kyungsoo

"Ya, Halo ada apa kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Baek kau dimana? Sehun sajangnim mencari mu, dia bilang dia butuh berkas berkas yang kemarin!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar panik diseberang sana

"Yakk! Aku lupa, aku belum menyelesaikan berkasnya." Jawab Baekhyun lebih panik

"Ya sudah lebih baik kau cepat ke kantor sekarang! Atau tamat lah karir mu nanti" Saran Kyungsoo

"Yakk! Kau jangan menakut nakuti ku seperti itu! Dasar penguin bogel!"

"Yakk! Baekhyun jangan mengejek ku seperti itu." Teriak Kyungsoo

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan pergi ke kantor sekarang. Sampai jumpa!" Ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri obrolan.

"Jesper ayo sayang kita pergi sekarang! Eomma sudah terlambat" Ajak Baekhyun

"Tapi eomma Jesper belum selesai cerita" sela Jesper

"Baiklah... Nanti saja ya Jesper ceritakan lagi pada eomma. Eomma janji sehabis pulang sekolah eomma akan mendengarkan semua cerita Jesper, OK?" Rayu Baekhyun

"Baiklah eomma" Jawab Jesper dengan wajah lesu.

Dengan segera Baekhyun dan Jesper keluar rumah menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman.

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia merasa sangat panik karena belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Sehun. Itu semua karena kejadian pada malam itu.

Setelah sampai di kantor Baekhyun segera berlari menuju meja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan semua berkas berkas yang diperlukan oleh Sehun.

Ketika Baekhyun akan memulai pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo datang menghampirinya.

"Baek, tinggalkan dulu semua itu kau dipanggil ke ruangan Sehun sajangnim sekarang!" Kata Kyungsoo memerintah

"Ok Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Baekhyun

Baekhyun pov

Habislah aku

Apa dia akan memecatku?

Kenapa masalah tak pernah berhenti menghampiriku?

Kumohon Tuhan bantulah aku!-batin ku

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Permisi sajangnim! Apa aku boleh masuk?" Kata ku

"Ya masuklah cepat! Aku ingin bicara padamu." Jawab Sehun dingin

Ya Tuhan aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah dinginnya itu, terlebih lagi matanya yang tajam. Itu sangat menakutkan.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan berkas berkas yang kubutuhkan?" Tanyanya tajam

"Maaf sajangnim! Tapi aku belum menyelesaikan semuanya..."

"Kau ini niat bekerja atau tidak?!

Kau tau kan berkas itu sangat penting. Dan client ini sangat penting untuk perisahaan ini. Aku tidak mau tau, aku ingin berkas berkas itu sudah siap di meja ku setengah jam lagi." Bentak Sehun padaku

"Bb...baiklah sajangnim maafkan aku"

"Tidak usah meminta maaf! Cepat pergi dan selesaikan berkas itu sekarang!" Perintahnya

Mendengar teriakan nya itu aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Rasanya ruangan itu seperti neraka, sangat panas dan mencekam.

"Tidak bisakah dia bicara lebih lembut pada wanita? Dasar manusia batu!" Aku menggerutu

Ini semua gara gara kejadian malam itu. Jika saja itu tidak terjadi aku pasti tidak kena masalah seperti ini.

Setelah sampai di meja kerja ku aku segera menyelesaikan berkas itu, apalagi mengingat waktu yang diberikan untuk menyelesaikan semua berkas itu hanya setengah jam.

Author pov

Sudah hampir setengah jam Baekhyun bergelut dengan semua berkas itu.

"Huh... Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku harus segera membawa semua ini ke meja nya. Jika tidak dia akan melemparku keluar dari kantor ini" Kata Baekhyun sambil membereskan berkas tsb.

Baekhyun pun dengan segera menuju ke ruangan Sehun untuk meletakkan berkas penting di mejanya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Permisi sajangnim! Apa aku boleh masuk?" Kata Baekhyun lembut

"Ya masuklah!"

"Sajangnim, ini berkas berkas yang anda butuhkan untuk pertemuan nanti." Baekhyun menjelaskan

"Apa sudah kau selesaikan semuanya?" Tanya Sehun

"Ne sajangnim" Jawab Baekhyun

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada kesalahan lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada nyindir

"Ne sajangnim. Aku yakin kali ini tidak akan ada kesalahan lagi." Baekhyun meyakinkan

"Baiklah. Silahkan keluar!" Usir Sehun

"Ne sajangnim"

Baekhyun pun berjalan keluar, tapi tiba tiba ia dihentikan dengan sebuah suara dingin

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sehun menghentikan Baekhyun

"Ne... Ada apa sajangnim?"

"Kau bersiap siaplah, kau akan menemaniku untuk pertemuan nanti!" Jelas Sehun dengan nada dingin

"Tapi sajangnim..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Sekarang keluarlah!" Potong Sehun

"Ne sajangnim"

Baekhyun merasa begitu cemas. Karena ini adalah kali pertamanya mengikuti pertemuan dengan client yang sangat penting. Ia takut akan membuat kesalahan. Tapi ini adalah salah satu cara agar karirnya lebih baik lagi.

"Aish... Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi?" Gerutu sehun

"Apa mungkin, ini semua karena wanita itu? Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukainya? Aish! Apa yang kupikirkan?!!!" Geram Sehun

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu membuat sehun membelalak kaget. Selang beberapa detik terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita

"Permisi sajangnim!"

"Ya masuklah!"

"Sajangnim pertemuan dengan client akan diadakan pukul 11.00 nanti"

"Ok baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang! Aku tidak mau clientku menunggu lama." Perintah Sehun

"Baiklah sajangnim! Aku akan menyiapkan semua berkasnya." Kata Baekhyun

"Ya. Setelah siap turunlah kebawah! Aku menunggu mu di mobil." Perintah Sehun

"Ne Sajangnim" Jawab Baekhyun

Baekhyun segera menyusul Sehun yang sudah menunggunya di mobil. Dia bergerak begitu cepat karena ia tidak mau membuat Bos nya itu marah lagi. Sudah cukup kemarahannya hari ini.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam berada dalam keheningan di dalam mobil. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Chanyeol pov

"Seulgi-ah, apa jadwal kita hari ini?" Tanyaku pada Seulgi

"Jadwal kita hari ini tidak begitu padat Yeol" Jawab Seulgi

"Ok baiklah, siapkan semua keperluannya ya sayang!" Pintaku sambil merayu

"Baiklah yeol."

"Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkan mu Seulgi-ah" Puji Chanyeol

Chanyeol pun mendekati kekasih nya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan berkas, dengan cepat chanyeol memeluk pinggul Seulgi dari belakang.

"Yeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seulgi berpura pura polos

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk mu saja. Lagi pula semalam kau tidak memberi ku 'itu'" godaku

"Aish! Yeol kau ini nakal sekali! Lepaskan aku yeol, jika ada yang masuk dan lihat kita bagaimana?" Jelas Seulgi sambil melepas tangan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja! Lagi pula ini perusahaan ku terserah aku mau melakukan apa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seulgi.

Seulgi pun membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah sedari tadi menahan nafsunya segera meraup bibir Seulgi yang terbalut lipstik merah. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Hingga suara decakan dari bibir mereka memenuhi ruangan tsb.

Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai meraba raba tubuh Seulgi. Bibir chanyeol pun berpindah ke bagian leher Seulgi dan memberi nya sebuah tanda merah yang membuat Seulgi memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Belum sampai pada inti permainan yang sebenarnya. Mereka dibuat kaget dengan suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Aish! Siapa yang mengganggu ku disaat seperti ini?!" Aku menggerutu

"Sudahlah Yeol, mungkin saja ini hal penting. Masuklah!" Kata Seulgi

"Sajangnim ini berkas lain yang dibutuhkan untuk pertemuan nanti"

"Oh ya, baiklah letakkan saja di meja itu" Perintah ku

"Yeol sebaiknya kita bersiap siap untuk menghadiri pertemuan itu." Perintah Seulgi

"Yak!Seulgi-ah kau mencoba lari dari permainan ini. Baiklah aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang. Tapi tunggu nanti malam kubuat kau bermain sampai pagi." Ancam ku

"Yak! Chanyeol berhentilah mengatakan itu sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap. Aku akan merapikan diri dulu karena ulah mu ini." Kesal Seulgi

"Ok baiklah. Aku akan menunggu mu di mobil Seulgi-ah" kataku

Author pov

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah sampai, hanya menunggu kedatangan client mereka. Tanpa saling bicara, sepatah kata pun. Mereka terlihat begitu canggung.

Akhirnya kecanggungan mereka berakhir setelah Kim Jong In pimpinan dari Kim Coorporation tiba di tempat rapat.

"Selamat datang tuan Kim! Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda!" Kata Sehun menyambut Kai

"Terima kasih tuan Oh! Aku juga senang bertemu dengan mu, kau terlihat begitu tampan." Puji Kai

"Kau bisa saja tuan Kim. Kau juga sangat tampan dan terlihat begitu maskulin." Sehun balas memuji

"Apa yang Kai lakukan, dia memuji pria itu tampan. Tampan apanya dia lebih pantas disebut patung albino. Lihat saja wajah nya yang dingin itu. Dia lebih mirip beruang kutub yang mengerikan." batin Baekhyun

"Oh ya tuan Kim, silahkan duduk!" Sehun mempersilakan

"Terima kasih tuan Oh. Oh ya siapa yang bersama mu ini?"Tanya Kai

"Oh dia, perkenalkan dia sekretarisku Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun memperkenalkan

"Kau Baekhyun? Teman Kyungsoo ku?" Tanya Kai

"Ne, aku Baekhyun teman Kyungsoo" Jawab Baekhyun

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo pegawai ku?" Tanya Sehun

"Ya tuan Oh, Kyungsoo pegawai di perusahaan mu."

"Tapi kenapa kau menyebutnya Kyungsoo ku?" Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Karena dia adalah calon istri ku. Kami akan menikah sebentar lagi." Jelas Kai

"Mwo! Benarkah? Ku ucapkan selamat padamu tuan Kim"

"Iya benar, kami sudah berpacaran sejak lama dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Terima kasih atas ucapanmu tuan Oh"

"Kenapa rapat ini belum dimulai juga sajangnim? Bukankah client kita sudah datang? Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Kata Baekhyun

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Kita masih menunggu satu client penting lagi. Kau tunggu saja!" Bentak Sehun

"Iya Baek-ah kau sabar saja sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang." Kata Kai lembut

"Berbeda sekali cara mereka bicara pada wanita. Kai begitu lembut dan sabar pada wanita. Tidak seperti beruang itu hanya bisa berteriak dan membentak. Kau beruntung sekali kyung bisa memiliki kai. Dan malang sekali wanita yang bisa memiliki beruang itu." Batin Baekhyun

Ditengah ocehannya dalam hati, Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh penampakan seorang lelaki yang membuat hidupnya hancur. Seketika ingatan tentang masa lalu suramnya memenuhi ingatannya. Terlebih lagi wanita yang menjadi penghancur hubungannya dengan lelaki itu berada tepat disampingnya.

Kristal kristal air mata mulai jatuh ke pipi Baekhyun. Tapi dengan sigap tangannya menghapus airmata itu.

"Selamat datang tuan Park!" Kata Sehun Kai

"Terima kasih tuan Oh, tuan Kim. Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?"

"Oh tidak. Kami juga baru saja tiba. Dan kami mengobrol sebentar sambil menunggu anda." Kata Kai

"Oh ya tuan Park siapa yang bersama anda ini? Kalian terlihat begitu dekat jika hanya sekedar bos dan sekretarisnya." Tanya Sehun

"Oh ini, perkenalkan dia Kang Seulgi. Sekretaris sekaligus calon istriku." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Seulgi sambil menekankan kata CALON ISTRI di depan Baekhyun

"Wow. Rupanya kalian semua sudah memiliki calon istri semua. Selamat ya!" Kata Sehun minder

"Terimakasih tuan Oh" kata Seulgi dan Chanyeol

"Oh iya aku lupa perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun sekretaris ku" Kata Sehun

"Salam kenal nona Byun" Seulgi mengulurkan tangan

Tapi Baekhyun masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya sejak tadi.

"Baekhyun" panggil Sehun sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun

"Oh iyaiya. Salam kenal juga nona Kang" Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Seulgi

"Ada apa dengan mu nona Byun? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran" Tanya Seulgi dengan nada menyindir

"Oh aku tidak apa apa nona Kang. Sepertinya kau yg sedang sakit? Apa kau alergi sampai sampai leher mu merah merah begitu" Balas Baekhyun menyindir

"Oh ini. Ini hanya bekas gigitan nyamuk saja kok" Jawab Seulgi salah tingkah.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita mulai saja rapat ini!" Kata Sehun

Rapat pun dimulai, Baekhyun menyampaikan presentasi dengan begitu baik dan lugas. Hingga waktu 1.5 jam tak terasa sudah berlalu hingga rapat tersebut selesai.

"Wow presentasi yang bagus Baekhyun!" Puji Kai

"Terima kasih tuan Kim" Jawab Sehun

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya!" Kata Sehun

"Ini semua atas kepercayaan anda sajangnim"

Akhirnya rapat pun berakhir dengan persetujuan semua pihak terhadap proyek ini. Mereka semua pun mengakhiri rapat dengan makan siang bersama.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka ke tempat parkir Seulgi mengajak Baekhyun bicara.

"Aku tak menyangka wanita seperti mu bisa menyampaikan presentasi lumayan bagus seperti tadi." Sindir Seulgi

"Memang kau pikir aku tidak mampu melakukan itu. Aku bukan wanita lemah yang hanya menerima uang dari lelaki, terlebih lagi menjadi wanita gelap demi uang." Sindir Baekhyun membalas

"Yak! Jaga bicara mu Byun Baekhyun!" Nada suara Seulgi meninggi

Membuat Sehun,Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh kearahnya

"Ada apa Seulgi-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Oh tidak tidak. Seulgi tadi hanya ingin bertanya lotion anti nyamuk apa yang bagus. Karena sepertinya nyamuk yg menggigit Seulgi sangat besar dan bernafsu ya? Sampai sampai lehernya merah begitu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada menyindir

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu langsung merasa tidak enak dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Seulgi-ah ayo kita pergi duluan masih banyak urusan" Ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik Seulgi

"Tuan Oh, tuan Kim kami duluan ya?" Kata Chanyeol terburu buru

"Oh ya baiklah tuan Park. Sampai jumpa" kata Sehun dan Kai

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat parkir dan masuk ke mobilnya masing masing

"Sampai jumpa tuan Oh, Baekhyun-ah" Kata Kai

"Ya. Sampai jumpa juga tuan Kim"

Sehun pov

Aku benar benar tak menyangka jika wanita itu bisa menyampaikan presentasi dengan begitu baik tadi.

"Bagaimana presentasi ku tadi sajangnim?" Tanya nya padaku

Suara itu membuyarkan keheningan di dalam mobil yang kami naiki.

"Biasa saja!" Jawabku sedingin mungkin

"Mwo? Benarkah? Tapi tadi kau memuji ku di sana."

"Hmm... itu...itu hanya caraku saja agar tidak terlihat kejam didepan orang lain." Jawabku sedikit bingung

"Oh" jawabnya singkat

Jawaban singkat dari wanita itu pun membuat keheningan kembali datang di dalam mobil kami.Hingga akhirnya kami tiba kembali di Oh Coorporation.

Kami berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam kantor tsb. Hingga wanita itu sampai di meja kerjanya. Dan aku masuk ke ruanganku.

Author pov

Baekhyun yang baru saja terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Dikejutkan dengan seorang yang menyuruhnya ke ruang CEO

"Ada apa lagi sih? Apakah dia tidak bisa membiatkan ku istirahat sebentar? Dasar tiang albino!" Gerutu Baekhyun

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Masuklah!"

"Ada apa sajangnim memanggil ku?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu padamu untuk menyiapkan berkas berkas untuk rapat selanjutnya." Jelas Sehun

"Ne, baiklah sajangnim"

"Kau harus segera menyelesaikannya!" tekan Sehun

"Ne"

"Tapi ingat! Jangan mandi di ruangan ku lagi!" Ucap Sehun

Membuat Baekhyun membelalak kaget. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Hmm... soal itu aku minta maaf sajangnim. Tapi malam itu aku benar benar merasa gerah" jelas Baekhyun

"Apa kau yakin itu bukan kesengajaan?" Tanya Sehun tajam

"Apa maksudmu sajangnim?" Baekhyun bingung

"Maksudku adalah, kau sengaja menggodaku kan? Kau tau jika ponsel ku tertinggal dan pasti aku akan kembali untuk mengambilnya. Dan kau manfaatkan itu untuk menggodaku." Tuduh Sehun

"Tidak sajangnim. Kau salah paham." Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan

"Tidak usah merasa malu padaku. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka wanita seperti mu ternyata seorang penggoda." Kata Sehun sambil senyum sinis

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca kaca saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Jika kau memang menginkannya mari bermalam dengan ku! Dan ini, tulis saja berapa tarif mu untuk semalam di cek ini! Aku memboking mu satu malam full! Kau tidak ada janji dengan pria lain kan?" Tanya Sehun tajam

Tes... Tes...

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh tak sanggup di tahan

TBC

Hohoho kami kembali!!!

Jahat banget kamu Hun!!!

Sabar ya Baek

Seulgi kasian ya digigit nyamuk ampe segitunya

Maaf ya slow update because kami lagi banyak banget tugas nih!!!

Gimana ceritanya?

Kurang greget? Maaf ya karena otak kami lagi mampet. Jadi mohon dimaklumin ya!

Jangan lupa Vote dan Comment ya?

Karena Vote dan Comment dari kalian adalah penyemangat kami

Typo bertebaran


End file.
